Ten Things
by Riddikulus-Grin
Summary: Whether you realise it or not, you think in lists. These are the lists of your favourite Ace Attorney characters. There will be a mix of pairings.
1. Trucy's List

**This will be he first of plenty "Ten Things" featuring many pairings (I am blessed with the gift of being able to write pretty much any pairing to the same standard). They're pretty much lists, but a couple of lists are inter-related. (ie. the next one is Apollo's version of the same events). They won't alway tell a story and won't all be the same size. Some will be a bit more fun than others, but I'm not great at comedy - you have been warned. Review, or I might get nasty! (if you haven't noticed, I'm putting all my author's notes here so I don't have to write them per chapter.) **

**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful characters are all Capcom's. What? You think if I owned them I'd still be writing on here!?**

* * *

Ten

Reasons I know Polly has a thing for Vera (And she has one for him)

By Trucy Wright

1. Polly's rubbish at art. He admires Vera for her talents.

2. When Vera talks on and on about art tecniques when Polly's working, he lets her. When I talk on and on about magic when he's doing paper work he tells me to shut up and let him consentrate. I go annoy Daddy.

3. When Vera's all frowny, Polly is all smiley at first, but then gets all mopey - 'cuz he's upset for Vera I guess.

4. He always blushes round the studio! He says it's the water - yeah RIGHT Polly! Wake up!

5. Daddy says so. He told me first time I pointed out that Polly was blushing. Now we tease him, and he doesn't deny it!

6. Vera was helping him straighten out his spikes while giggling about something ot other. They like to help eachother, and they really did look like a couple at that point.

7. Vera draws him. She told me he was great to draw.

8. Vera said me, Polly and Lamiroir could be a family we're all so similar - only someone who spends a lot of time picturing Polly could say that.

9. Apollo was gazing at her like a demented fish. Then he called her pretty. STILL sticking to the water making you blush Polly?

10. I walked in on them kissing. I used my magic to become invisible, though. (ie. I hid behind Mr. Charley.)


	2. Apollo's List

**Well, this isn't going very well so far! Zero reviews? Pitiful! Even so, I won't give up! I'm going to update this once a day until I get some reviewers - and don't think I won't!**

* * *

Ten Reasons why I need to keep away from Vera Misham

By Apollo Justice

1. She used to be a forger. She's up to no good.

2. We have no similar interests - she likes art, I study law.

3. She's depressing to be around - she hardly ever smiles, and it rubs off on me so I don't smile for my clients.

4. I always end up blushing when round her studio. It must be something in the water.

5. Mr. Wight and Trucy always tease me when I go to see her - they say I have a thing for her!

6. She giggled at me when my hair flopped over in in the rain, so she now greats me by flicking my spikes and giggling in her infuriatingly cute way of hers.

7. I spotted a notebook FULL of pictures of of me and Trucy. It's freaky.

8. She says me and Trucy are so alike that we could be siblings. AND she says I'm just like Lamiroir! She talks about us like we're some kind of family, and she knows something she won't say. Mr. Wright knows too.

9. She's quietly beautiful, along with being talented and a great friend, and being around people like that too much can make you feel very un-talented and ugly.

10. I kissed her, and rather than slapping me away like any decent person would do, she kissed me back. Messing up my confuddled emotions further...


	3. Phoenix's kind of List

Ten Reasons I Knew Apollo Was A Gramarye

By Phoenix Wright

1-10. I'm awsome.


	4. Vera's List

Ten reasons I couldn't live without Apollo Justice

By Vera Misham

1. He's a defence attorney - it's so noble.

2. He knows nothing about art - and I know almost nothing about law. We teach each other.

3. He's a ray of sunshine in the studio - he's ALWAYS smiling, even when I don't feel like I can.

4. He's so shy when we're alone in the appartment. His blushing just makes him look even lovely.

5. He's embarrassed about our friendship - Mr. Wright and Trucy tease him about it. He handles it very well. He would, it's his job.

6. Those spikes - without them alone I couldn't live. They go floppy in the rain, and whenever I flick them they just bounce back, causing me to burst out laughing.

7. He's great fun to draw - along with Trucy and Mr. Wright they create a fantastic trio. Perfect for characters for a children's story I'm writing based on the hit picture book ''Franzy's Whip-lash Splash''.

8. He's got such an amazing backstory, I feel privallaged to know it, even the parts he doesn't know. He, Trucy and Lamirior make such a lovely little family. I love how he can't see the obvious family resemblance, even with all my hinting.

9. I caught him staring at me with this glazed look on his face. Afterwards he said in a really embassased way that he was shocked how pretty I looked.

10. He kissed me. Finally.


	5. Ema's List

The Ten Things that Annoy me Most

By Ema Skye

1. Stealing my snackoos. If you know me **at all** you know that snackoos are my life. The fop obviously knows this, so **why** did he steal a whole packet? Hmm?

2. Getting in the way of my crime scene. The fop does this way too much. Apollo does it sometimes, but he says sorry - and then he compliments my latest scientifical stuff.

3. People making fun of my luminol testing glasses. The fop went further - he tried them on as a not-so-funny joke.

4. Being put on security at a rock concert. Fop anybody?

5. Not being called my proper title, "Detective Skye", **not **"Fraulein Detective" fop!

6. People recklessly flirting. Need I say more?

7. Speaking in German when you know perfectly well that everyone speaks English. The fop all over.

8. Fangirls. Yelling, screaming fangirls. And most fangirls I see are fans of one particular fop.

9. Rockstars. They're glimmerous fops, all of them.

10. Klaveir Gavin. The fop. If you didn't see this coming you're a fop too.


	6. Klavier's List

**UPDATED AND FIXED!**

* * *

Ten ways I show my love tothe Fraulein Detective

By Klavier Gavin

1. I steal her snacks to show I love them just as much as her.

2. I take time out of my busy schedule to visit her when she's at the crime scene.

3. I joke with her about the pink sunglasses she wears. I even put them on once to make her laugh.

4. I once put her on security at my concert so I could spend time with her when I was doing my other job.

5. I've given her a cute nickname to break down that barrier between boss and detective.

6. I 'm really sweet to her and always turn on my charm whenever I'm with her.

7. I impress her with my German. Nobody can resist it.

8. When things aren't going well between us, I let the fangirls flood in to make her jealous - now **that's** dedication!

9. I write all my songs for her, I mean, everyone loves a rockstar.

10. I'm myself around her - who could want anything more?


	7. Pearl's List

**This chapter is re-posted because there were a lot of errors that needed sorting out. I'm going to do the same with my other lists, one by one. So, just to let you know, this will mark the end of daily lists. I'll try my best to post often, though!**

**

* * *

**

Ten attempts at getting Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya to fall hopelessly in love

**By Pearl Fey (age 9)**

1. Book them a romantic dinner at a posh restaurant using Mr. Ed-ji-worth's credit card. Didn't work - Mr. Ed-ji-worth just got mad.

2. Use money from the Kurian emergency funds to book a honeymoon stay at the gatewater hotel. Didn't work either - Mystic Maya got the room refunded.

3. Buy two non-refundable tickets to a couple's dance for them with more Kurian emergency money. Didn't work - they gave the tickets to Mr. Scruffy Detective and the Byrd-ey woman.

4. Book them into the Hazakura couple's training course under their name. It didn't work. Mystic Maya went, but Mr. Nick decided to stay behind.

5. Get Mr. Scruffy Detective to push Mr Nick and Mystic Maya into the channelling chamber together by bribing him with instant noodles bought with the Kurian emergency money. Didn't work. Mr Nick called Mr. Ed-ji-worth who threatened to lower Mr. Scruffy Detective's pay if he didn't open the door right now. So they got out. I'm not to use any more money from the Kurian emergency fund because Mystic Maya found out and was sad.

6. Send Mr. Nick a love note from Mystic Maya with lots of soppy lovey dovey stuff in it. Didn't work- they both knew it was me because of the handwriting and I spelt a few words badly.

7. Go out with Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya to the fun fair and get lost so they have bonding time looking for me. Didn't work - They split up so they could have a better chance of finding me in such a big place and didn't bond at all.

8. Change the bookings at Mystic Maya's birthday tea so it's a table for two not three, and then act like it's a big surprise when I ''find out". No luck- I tried to act like I didn't know anything. But Mystic Maya asked if I had anything to do with it and I couldn't lie, so I told her. I thought that I could just go home and leave them alone for their date but Maya got the waitress lady to pull up a chair from another table for me to sit on.

9. Tell Mr. Nick that Mystic Maya was going to die a horrible, painful death only he could stop, and hope it made him announce that he had always loved her. It didn't- he was at his desk and all he did was run his hand through his hair and mutter "that's nice.'' I was so upset I slapped him and then he told me off.

10. Tell Mr. Nick that Mystic Maya told me that she wanted Mr. Ed-ji-worth to be her special someone for ever and ever, and she didn't love him at all - I didn't really think it would work but it did! It worked! Mr Nick went all pale then found Mystic Maya and kissed her so she loved him not Mr. Ed-ji-worth- I was so happy I fainted, and later Mystic Maya told me about Mr. Jel-ous-ee. He sounds so clever - he must be magic.


	8. Maya's List

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! I came back to , but I lost my phone so I started writing them on my ipod touch, but then that wouldn't connect to the wi-fi so I couldn't email them to myself to upload here, and it's all been a bit of a fail. I wrote this one on word on my computer. You were going to have this, then franny's, then larry's, then edgeys, then lana's, then another of franny's. Now you just have this. review! (and read my other fics if you like this, especially pearl fey: Ace actress and drama queen and the guy with the lip that's all twisty-like.)**

* * *

Ten ways to charm a girl

By Maya Fey

1. Invite them on posh dinner dates. Burgers don't count, Nick!

2. When offered a stay at a swanky hotel with the girl, take it. Nick, it's not nice to get the girl to refund it.

3. Take her dancing. Don't do a Nick and give the tickets to a different couple.

4. ALWAYS be interested in the girl's job. Leap on any opportunity to enjoy it with them - even if you don't want to sit under freezing waterfalls, Nick, it's nice to at least pretend.

5. Being locked in a channelling chamber can be a deeply romantic experience, but not if you're there with Nick, who will instead set to work calling up Edgey and attempting to get out.

6. Act flattered if you receive a love note - don't immediately start analysing it to find out the real sender like Nick would.

7. Never, EVER, suggest to a girl they spit up. Even if you just mean to search for a lost little cousin. I know that you don't always think before you speak Nick, but even you must have realised how that phase could be taken!

8. When it's the girl's birthday and they suggest a meal out, they will almost ALWAYS mean for two. Don't then go inviting along her little cousin, Nick!

9. Take any rumours that the girl may be ill VERY seriously, no matter how busy you may be. Nick, what if pearly had been telling the truth? What then?

10. Jealousy never looks good on a guy. Unless you're Nick.


	9. Franziska's List

**Finally I got this copied up! I'll take a while to update, and I'm working on my old promise to sort out previous chapters fors spelling errors ect. Review! And do my poll!**

* * *

Ten uses of A Whip  
By Franziska Von Karma

1. Flogging slow witnesses

2. Flogging smug attorneys

3. Flogging idiot artists

4. Flogging useless detectives

5. Flogging hyperactive assistants

6. Flogging forgetful judges

7. Flogging irritating ex-security guards

8. Flogging stupid Interpol agents

9. Flogging foolish little brothers who your father let have their court debut BEFORE YOU despite your superior ability and knowledge!

10. Flogging a dead horse.


	10. Larry's List

Ten reasons I know Franzy loves me really  
By Larry Butz

1. She whips me as a sign of affection.

2. she says no whenever I ask her to model for my books. I have taken this as a sign she's shy and doesn't want to spend alone time with me.

3. She acts all tough and mean to me. I once heard that boys do that to girls when they have a crush on them. It's roles reversed!

4. She never shows any sympathy when I break up with one of by girlfriends. She's obviously glad when they're gone because it leaves her way to me clear.

how furious at me she was when I lost my kid, the Iron Infant? It was her pining because she thought she must have missed her chance and I was taken.

6. I told her she looked pretty and she agreed. She was covering up her joy at my words.

7. I decided to help her, so I cleaned up her office. When she saw the work I'd done she started to cry she was so touched.

8. She went all girly and giggly when I ticked her. It was cute.

9. She blushed when we cuddled. Well, when I snuck up and hugged her.

10. She used some fancy words that meant she loved me.


	11. Franziska's second List

Ten Reasons Larry Butz is a fool  
By Franziska Von Karma

1. He looks foolishly pleased when I whip him.

2. He insists on asking me to model for his foolish books. Which I will never do.

3. No matter how cruel I am to him, he still persists.

4. He's always being dumped by the fools who date him, but he never changes.

5. He managed to lose his own son. I then discovered the son in question was a prop, showing he's even more of a fool for not mentioning it.

6. He tells me things I already know.

7. The FOOL messed up my office! I arrived to discover he had rearranged everything on my desk, throwing several deeply important case files into the bin. I couldn't have been more furious.

8. He attacked me! He tickled me to the point in which I could not breathe, and I am asthmatic.

9. What kind of fool sneaks up on someone and then forcibly embraces them? Larry Butz.

10. I told him he was a thorn in my side and I think he took it as a compliment. The foolishly foolish fool.


	12. Miles' List

**I was really stuck on what to do for Miles, then this popped into my head. It's not one of my better ones. Also, I don't mean to offend anyone. **

* * *

Ten Arguments that I am NOT Gay  
By Miles Edgeworth

1. I wear magenta, not pink.

2. Cravats are worn by men.

3. Wright is a childhood friend, I am not, nor will ever be his boyfriend.

4. Drinking tea is not that uncommon in men.

5. Raised by Manfred Von Karma, I was taught to wear what was traditionally suitable in court. It's not up to me that fashions change.

6. I don't react to the hints from women because it's unprofessional, rather than due to my sexuality.

7. Being in touch with one's emotions is a valuable skill to have. It doesn't hold any bearing on what "team" you're on.

8. I have more male friends than female.

9. I have dated in the past, but nothing worked out.

10. I am currently dating Lana Skye. We may be taking it slow, but as you can see, she's a woman.


	13. Lana's List

**In answer to a question about whether I'll do any same sex pairings, no, I won't. I'm not homaphobic. I can't picture any ace attorney characters as being gay/lesbian (aside from Jean Armstrong, and in a way Miles), and therefore don't support any same sex pairings. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ace attorney. (haven't said that in a while. Thought I'd put it in just in case.)  
Also, again, I don't mean to offend - these aren't my own veiws. They're just the steriotypical stuff I hear, plus a few weird ones as I struggled to make ten. **

* * *

Ten Reasons I worry Miles might be Gay  
By Lana Skye

1. He wears pink. It's not exactly known for its manliness.

2. He wears frills. Ditto.

3. He has a suspiciously close relationship with Phoenix Wright.

4. He drinks tea. In china cups.

5. He takes old court fashions so seriously I think he finds it stylish.

6. He never even stops to consider the hints of the beautiful women in cases he works on.

7. He's sensitive. That wouldn't be a problem, but based on what else I know about it him, it seems to be just another hint towards his sexuality.

8. He's has more male "friends" than female.

9. Not once in all the time I've known him has he had a successful date with a woman.

10. We've been dating for a while, yet nothing has happened between us.


	14. Kay's List

**SAD ANNOUNCMENT ALERT: Sorry it's been so long since I updated - I bet you thought I'd abandoned you! Well, soon that'll be the case. You see, I've grown weary of Ace Attorney. I want to branch out to other fandoms. So when I reach 20 stories, I'll do just that. I'll miss you guys, but maybe I won't be gone for good. Maybe I'll write some Glee fanfiction, hate it, and realise Ace Attorney is where I belong. Either way, it's been fun.

* * *

**

Ten Reasons Why I would make a Better Assistant to Mr. Edgeworth than Gummy

1. I am the Yatagarisu. I am stealthy and very clever. Gummy's clumsy.

2. I am a perky 17-year-old girl. That beats almost-middle-aged detective any day!

3. I have a highly useful crime scene recreation device called little thief. Gumshoe just has badly drawn plans.

4. I have a large unnecessary key in my hair. Gumshoe has a pencil behind his ear. Key beats pencil. That therefore makes me more awesome.

5. Unlike a detective, I tag along for free.

6. Gummy says "pal" a lot. I don't have any annoying catchphrases!

7. I'm very clever, unlike SOMEONE.

8. I have saved Mr Edgeworth from death. Well, kidnapping. Well, he was technically already kidnapped, so all I did was save him from boredom. Still, better than Gumshoe.

9. I have know him most my life. Gumshoe has known him just as long as me, but my ratio of years knowing him to years not is higher than his.

10. My dad died, which makes my life more dramatic than Gummy's. Mr. Edgeworth's skilled in dramatic life stories.


End file.
